


Crunching Critters

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Jun has a pet raccoon, Mischief, Not Beta Read, Pets, Plants, Quarantink, bad behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jun comes home from a tough training session expecting to snuggle up with his pet raccoon and watch a nice show. What actually happens is not what he expected.
Series: Quarantink Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Crunching Critters

**Author's Note:**

> This was for day 39 of quarantink, the prompt was succulent. I kinda fell wayyy behind on this, but rest assured! I will finish the prompt list, it just might take a while. I hope you enjoy!

Jun sighed as he shut his door. His training session felt like it had dragged on forever, but now he was home and very ready to relax. He grinned and walked to the kitchen to make some snacks, but quickly noticed that his raccoon hadn't come out to greet him yet. He decided he'd look for his furry friend after he was done making his snack.

Soon, he was done. He started searching for the raccoon, but his efforts were in vain. Sighing, he made his way to the couch, turning on the TV to watch a show. Before he hit play, however, he heard a crunching sound. He jumped in alarm and started heading towards the noise. Before he knew it, he found himself stood in his bedroom doorway, making eye contact with his raccoon, which was munching on a succulent plant that Yuzuru had gotten him for his birthday.

Screeching, he went to drag the furry friend-turned-fiend away from his precious plant. He promptly gave it a scolding and went to inspect the damage. Fortunately, it had only just gotten to it, but he felt bad anyway. He'd just have to keep a closer eye on his plants.


End file.
